


我家有隻小惡魔

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 95line 淨漢總受淨漢是隻小惡魔，但是他對惡魔收取人類靈魂之類的工作沒啥興趣，他覺得那實在太麻煩了，最大的愛好就是找地方躺著不動，把七宗罪的怠惰詮釋得很到位。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

1.

淨漢是隻小惡魔，但是他對收取人類靈魂之類的工作沒啥興趣，他覺得那實在太麻煩了，他最大的愛好就是找地方躺著不動，把七宗罪的怠惰詮釋得很到位。

他最近找到一個很適合躺著的位置，縷縷陽光適量的撒下形成合宜的溫度，翠綠的草地很柔軟，微風徐徐吹來福過他漂亮的臉蛋……啊！真的是很美好的位置呢……美好到可以讓淨漢忽略他正躺在教堂邊呢！

是的！淨漢小惡魔找到的地方就正位於賽文婷小鎮的教堂旁邊，當初就是因為地理極佳，環境優美、氣氛祥和才會選在這裡蓋教堂。

果然好地方神跟惡魔都會喜愛啊！

淨漢一點都不介意跟神搶位置(？)，他又沒有侵犯到神，大愛的神應該不會那麼小氣吧？

淨漢在睡夢之際迷迷糊糊地想著，完全沒有發覺遠處有目光緊緊盯著他。

2.

洪知秀在賽文婷小鎮小有名氣，他長相帥氣，為人和善，又紳士又溫柔，也長年在教會幫忙，做禮拜時帶領大家唱聖歌，他的嗓音甜美清亮，總是讓人沉醉其中。  
大家都說聽知秀唱歌，心靈好像被洗滌了一翻，覺得得到治癒了呢。所以村人們都笑稱知秀是教會最好的代言人，而鎮上的孩子們也都叫他教會哥哥。

知秀的體質也有些特別，他能看出不尋常的事情，所以他一下子就分辨出前些日子忽然出現在教堂外的漂亮得不像話的少年不是人類。

知秀一開始又擔心又害怕，不曉得這個惡魔想要做什麼，他那陣子都待在教會，兜裡備好一瓶聖水和銀製十字架，隨時隨地保持警戒，只要惡魔有要作亂的趨向，他馬上就可以應付。

然而幾天過去了，那個少年完全沒有任何要做壞事的跡象，天天懶懶地躺在草地上曬太陽，太陽下山就消失蹤影，隔天陽光一出現他也就跟著準時躺在相同位置上。

洪知秀感到疑惑又好奇極了，他繼續觀察那個漂亮的惡魔。

現在的惡魔都這麼懶散嗎？

3.  
崔勝澈年紀雖然很輕，但是他已經是賽文婷小鎮的鎮長了。

勝澈相貌俊俏，丰姿英俊，他的眼睛又大又漂亮，睫毛長的微捲，，嘴唇紅潤厚實，讓少女們忌妒又著迷不已。

勝澈還有一個廣為人知的身分------知秀的愛人！

這不是大驚小怪的事，賽文婷小鎮是個多元又開放的美好地方，大家都秉持著愛是最重要的宗旨！只要相愛不管是性別年齡種族都沒問題的啦！

那為什麼勝澈和知秀這對戀人那麼受到矚目呢？唉咦~人都喜歡看美麗的事物嘛！兩個帥哥在一起的畫面就是養眼啊！

知秀和勝澈說了賽文婷小鎮上來了個惡魔，勝澈也是緊張又害怕，他原本想與知秀一起待在教堂監視那個不請自來的惡魔，可是鎮上還有許多事情非處理不可，所以雖然很不放心，但是他還是只能讓知秀自己去了。

勝澈千交代萬交代知秀一定要注意安全，說如果惡魔要對他不利的話，不要心軟聖水灑向他就對了！然後勝澈說他把事情處理到一個段落後，會盡速去找他的。

4.

太陽已經落在兩座山頭之間了，晚霞照耀天空，金黃又鮮紅的光彩互相交錯，時而透漏一些淡藍紫光。  
太陽緩緩下沉，溫度沒有那麼暖了，淨漢此時才睜開雙眼，他思緒朦朧了一會兒才坐起身伸了一個大懶腰，轉轉頭扭扭腰，正想張開翅膀飛離時，身後卻傳來一個好聽的聲音叫住他。

淨漢疑惑地回過頭。

5.

知秀鼓起勇氣叫住那個惡魔少年，他實在是太好奇這個惡魔為什麼什麼事都不做整天就是躺著。

知秀在靠近惡魔時還是有些害怕的，他攥緊口袋裡的聖水瓶，想說只要惡魔有不好的企圖就直接攻擊。

惡魔回過頭來時，知秀震驚的停住腳步，他總是遠遠的觀察惡魔，他看的出來惡魔長得很好看，但是不曉得是標致到會讓人震撼的程度，都說惡魔會魅惑人心，還以為是用什麼法術導致的，但是如果每個惡魔都長得如眼前的少年般驚豔，他們就只要站著對著你笑，你自然而然就會臣服於他了吧！

惡魔這種生物，真是太可怕了！

知秀趕緊捏了自己一把，把神智喚回，他壓下內心的恐懼，故作鎮定開口「你…不是人類吧！到這裡來到底有什麼目的！」

對面的惡魔歪了歪頭，似乎不是很理解知秀的話，知秀只好再一次開口，語氣加重了一點，「你來這個鎮上足足半個月之久了！你到底想幹嘛！？」

淨漢被知秀的態度嚇到，他撇了撇嘴覺得很委屈，「我…只是在曬太陽而已啊…」他語氣無辜極了。淨漢覺得人類好粗魯喔！

知秀聽見淨漢用可愛的小奶音回答時愣了好幾秒，曬太陽？就只有這個目的？這麼單純？還是有其他隱情？可是他來這麼久了還真的只是天天躺著而已……

淨漢看呆住的知秀，以為對方不相信自己說的話，他有點難過，明明什麼都沒做就被質問懷疑，這感覺很不好，淨漢嘟起嘴巴用鼻子哼了一聲，喃喃自語說了些話後張開翅膀就飛走了。

知秀回過神時，惡魔已經走了，但是他依稀有聽到惡魔飛走前小聲說的話語，

『惡魔又不是只會做壞事…』

惡魔臉上的神情很是悲哀，知秀不曉得為什麼自己的心有一絲絲疼痛…

6.

勝澈發覺回到家的知秀心情很不好，他擔心地詢問，知秀沉默了一些時間才緩緩開口，「也許…惡魔沒有我們想像中的壞…」

勝澈一聽大驚失色，他操過桌上裝著聖水的罐子打開蓋子迅雷不及掩耳就往知秀身上潑，一瞬間知秀全身就被聖水浸濕了。

然後什麼事情都沒有發生。沒有痛苦的尖叫，沒有腐蝕的聲音。

勝澈還維持潑水的姿勢怔怔看著知秀，知秀也任由水從髮絲、臉龐、衣襬滴下，他微笑安靜的看著勝澈。

空氣寂靜下來，沉默在兩人之間蔓延。

勝澈驚覺不妙，他張了張嘴，企圖開口說些什麼打圓場，卻被從知秀身上傳來的低氣壓壓得喘不過氣，

知秀雖然是笑著的，但是卻給人很大的壓迫感，「勝澈啊…你今天就睡客廳吧。」知秀語氣冷淡地說完這句話後就進房間用力甩上門，把崔勝澈關在外頭。

勝澈一臉哭相，可憐兮兮趴在門上敲著門板，「知秀啊!!!我這不是擔心你才…知秀啊!!!我錯了嗚嗚嗚，讓我進去啦！」

勝澈跪在門前哭了幾分鐘後，房門終於被打開一個縫，知秀露出半張臉，「…知道錯了？」勝澈用力點頭，眼神瞬間閃亮充滿希望，他那副大型狗狗模樣讓知秀忍不住笑出聲，往後退了一步讓門敞開，勝澈立刻跳了起來衝進房間，攬過知秀一起往床上倒。

兩人笑嘻嘻玩鬧了一陣子，直到雙方都有些累了才停手，

知秀捧著勝澈的臉，桃花眼彎彎的，「明天陪我去教堂吧！」勝澈卻露出些許為難的神情，「明早要開會呢……我一開完會就去找你，嗯？」知秀點點頭，在勝澈唇上一吻後，縮進勝澈懷裡，調了一個舒服的位子後就閉上眼，勝澈也親吻知秀的頭頂，為兩人拉好被子準備就寢。

7.

淨漢今天比平時晚了一些時間才到教會旁，他降落後收起翅膀準備要到專屬位子上躺好享受溫暖的陽光，他卻意識到他有人在窺視他，淨漢皺了皺眉，他知道是昨天與他搭話的那個看起來就很虔誠的人，淨漢煩躁的撥撥他額前淺黃色的碎髮，「你到底想怎樣，我又沒有危害到人！」淨漢的音量不大，可是他確定那人一定有聽到。

躲在樹木後面多時的知秀沒有想到今天會那麼快就被發現，明明之前都沒有被發覺的樣子…還是這是那個惡魔的伎倆呢？為了讓他失去戒心才都假裝沒有發現？

時間一點一滴的過去，那人似乎沒有想現身的樣子，淨漢不開心的翹起嘴，今天心情本來就很不好了，想要好好休息卻又被打擾，真是討厭！ 而且看起來這個人之後都會來煩他的…啊…好可惜啊！又要失去一個美好的睡覺地方了。

淨漢覺得惋惜，但是他今天沒有心情去尋找新的休息地，只好先將就一下。淨漢決定把煩人的事情都拋諸腦後，他習慣性拍拍草地後就直接躺下，接受陽光的洗禮。


	2. Chapter 2

8.

看著惡魔又再次躺下，知秀沒有想到自己會被直接忽視，他咬了咬下唇，從樹後面走出來，小心翼翼靠近看似睡著的惡魔，仔細觀察他。

睡眠中的惡魔沉靜的模樣也極度美麗，他偶額會抽抽翹挺的鼻，努努柔嫩的小嘴，樣子可愛極了，知秀一不小心就看得入迷了，還鬼使神差的伸出手想要觸碰惡魔的臉，下一秒惡魔卻倏地睜開眼，眼明手快的捉住朝他身來的手，他神色不悅地看著知秀，「人類都這麼無理嗎？」

知秀被惡魔快速的反應驚的畏縮了一下，卻也沒想把手抽回，就保持被抓住的姿勢，知秀覺得自己的心情變得有些奇怪，他好想要再靠近惡魔一些，好想再多聽他說話…

於是他先溫和的開口，「我叫洪知秀…你可以告訴我叫什麼名字嗎？」

淨漢眉頭皺的更深，心想這個人是不是腦袋有問題啊？怎麼會跟惡魔自我介紹？還要求惡魔告知名字。

似乎是看出淨漢的疑惑，知秀又再次開口，「我…想要跟你做個朋友。」他笑得非常溫柔，

淨漢心頭的警鈴大響，覺得其中一定有什麼陰謀，眼前的人一看就曉得是虔誠的信徒啊！怎麼可能會想要與他友好。不行，一定有詭計，他最好還是馬上離開免得遭受迫害。

淨漢立即站起身張開翅膀就要飛離，下一刻他卻覺得有一攤液體朝他襲來，淨漢下意識用翅膀擋住，接下來他卻感到翅膀沾到液體的地方傳來難耐的灼燒感，劇烈的疼痛讓淨漢直接倒下在地上打滾，試圖讓疼痛減輕一些卻是徒然無功。

痛覺漸漸奪去淨漢的力氣，他只能無助的躺著，身體微微抽蓄，眼淚不停從他漂亮的杏眼中流出，

早知道今天就不該來這裡的…淨漢懊悔地想。

他緩緩失去意識，陷入黑暗的前一刻似乎看到那人在跟另一個人爭執著。

9.

勝澈趕到教堂時就見到令他心臟差點停止跳動的一幕，那個惡魔露出惡狠狠的表情緊緊抓著知秀的手腕，知秀卻傻傻的沒有反抗，任由惡魔禁錮他，還滿面笑容與惡魔說話，彷彿要與惡魔講道理似的，真是敗給他了！！

勝澈是曉得自己的戀人心地很善良，能不動武就不用，但是先生啊！你面前的可是惡魔啊！是會奪取人類靈魂的惡魔啊！你怎麼還能和顏悅色的好言相勸！你的危機感是被狗吞了嗎？

勝澈急得如同熱鍋上的螞蟻，他多麼想直接衝上前與惡魔對峙，可是愛人還在他手裡……勝澈只好先沉住氣，等待攻擊的時機。

他手裡的聖水瓶已經打開蓋子準備好隨時出擊，然後他終於等來進攻的時刻，不知道知秀與惡魔說了些什麼，惡魔神情驗惡放開知秀站起身，張開翅膀就要離開，勝澈立即全力衝刺到知秀身旁，一邊把知秀護在身後，一邊朝惡魔潑灑聖水，見惡魔倒地之後，才又轉向知秀查看他有沒有受傷，還沒來的急開口詢問就先被戀人重重打了一拳，勝澈不解地瞪大眼，

知秀滿臉怒容，「你在做什麼！！」又打了勝澈胸口，

勝澈莫名其妙被打又被兇，脾氣也上來了，說話聲音也變大，「你才是在做什麼！被攻擊為什麼不還手啊！等死嗎！？」

「我沒有被攻擊！他從頭到尾什麼事都沒有做！！是我先打擾他的，是我未經允許想碰他才被他阻止的！他是無辜的！」知秀難得吼出聲，他氣得臉色都發紅，勝澈聽了他的話後愣神一陣，又皺起眉頭，「知秀……你是不是被他魅惑了…」他捧起知秀的臉直視知秀的雙眼，卻沒有見到任何不對勁，

知秀翻了個白眼拍開勝澈的手，「他想那麼做的話…一來到小鎮就可以下手…何必耗費那麼長的時間。」勝澈還想反駁，「可是他是惡魔…他一定…」話還沒說完就被知秀打斷，「難道惡魔…就一定會做壞事嗎？」知秀垂下眼，淡淡地說，「世間險惡，不能光用外表和身分評斷，你我不是最清楚了嗎？」

勝澈說不出話來了，知秀推開他，蹲下查看昏厥的惡魔，疼惜地為他抹去還殘留在眼角的淚珠，然後他伸手穿過惡魔身下想將他抱起，無奈他的力氣不夠，只能將惡魔扶起而已，

勝澈見狀嘆了口氣，他也跟著蹲下，把惡魔攬進自己懷裡用力抱起，「先說好，帶回家的話，我堅持要用防護措施。」知秀愣了一晌才又露出笑容，「其實我也正有此意！以防萬一嘛！」

兩人肩並肩朝家的方向走去。

10.

淨漢醒來時發現自己躺在柔軟的床舖上，他疑惑地眨了眨眼，轉頭看看四周，是一個擺設很簡樸的房間。

他想要坐起身卻發現全身還是軟弱無力，他連抬起一隻手的力氣都沒有，只好乖乖躺著，反正也正是他的取向，只是受傷的翅膀被迫收在身體裡時不時會磨到傷口，讓他不是很好受，忍不住呻吟了幾聲，

在淨漢因為痛覺嗚咽出聲後不到三十秒，房門被緩緩打開，淨漢一下子警戒起來，他警惕地看著來者------那個跟他搭話的有著好看桃花眼的男人。

年輕男子抱著一盆裝著水的臉盆，看蒸氣騰騰可以曉得是熱水，他進房間後只前進一些距離就打住，看著虛弱的淨漢欲言又止。

淨漢感覺很不好，他想快點逃離這個地方，淨漢用竟力氣抬起手打了個響指施展法術，卻沒有預期中的消失蹤影，他愣了幾秒，又做了一次動作，依然在原地。

淨漢又驚又疑，他皺起秀氣的眉看向男子，用兇惡的眼神(淨漢自認為)質問他是不是他動了手腳。 

男子嘆了口氣，開始跨步往前走，把水盆放在一邊的矮櫃上，語氣抱歉地開口，「對不起…我們還是有點怕…所以…」他的眼神飄向淨漢的脖頸，淨漢這時才覺得有什麼東西磕著他的脖子不舒服，手徐徐挪到頸邊摸著，原來是一個頸圈。

那個頸圈是刻有抑制惡魔能力符號的器物，所以淨漢才無法使用能力。

淨漢覺得自己完蛋了，翅膀受嚴重的傷還不能使用法力，形勢對他太不利了，，他現在比一介人類還要弱小，眼前的人完全能輕易傷害他、奴役他甚至將他凌遲後在殺害也可以。

淨漢眼裡聚集大量淚水，內心又懼怕又委屈，他作為惡魔幾百年來，從來沒有危害過人類，頂多做個惡作劇而已，其他惡魔都笑他又笨又傻，還說他是惡魔之恥，淨漢卻毫不在意，他不想要也不喜歡傷害別人，他想要讓人知道，即使天生就是惡魔也可以不做壞事的……可是長久以來沒有人讚賞他就算了…最後得來的卻是這種下場嗎…

淨漢瞄了一眼旁邊不曉得在搗弄什麼的男子，認命的閉上眼等待命運宰割，晶瑩的淚珠從眼角滑落臉龐留下一條水痕。


	3. Chapter 3

11.

知秀將毛巾放進溫熱的水裡浸溼，拿起後稍微擰乾，轉身想要幫惡魔擦拭臉蛋和身體，想說要讓他舒服一些，卻看到漂亮的惡魔緊閉雙眸、咬緊嘴唇，似乎在忍耐什麼的模樣，知秀皺起眉，心裡又泛起一絲絲的痛楚，

明明可以反抗、可以咒罵，可以在他當初一靠近他時就施法傷害他…可是這個惡魔卻沒有那樣做……

知秀腦海裡浮現他與惡魔說話時，惡魔對待他的態度雖然很不耐煩，可是他的眼神卻是如同涉世未深的孩童般清澄純淨，都說眼睛不會騙人…這一點運用在惡魔身上也是相同的道理吧…

知秀覺得，這個惡魔跟他們認知中的惡魔很不一樣。

知秀彎著腰小心翼翼、溫柔的用溫暖的毛巾擦著惡魔的臉，感受到後者身體變得更緊繃，知秀柔聲的說，「別怕…我只是幫你擦擦臉...」

淨漢又等了幾秒，發覺那人真的只是幫他清潔而已，他慢慢張開眼就對上那人溫和的笑顏，淨漢竟覺得自己的心跳漏了一拍，並不是因為害怕…而是因為害羞？

知秀把變冷的毛巾又放回熱水裡搓洗、擰乾，同樣的動作重複了兩次，把淨漢的臉、脖和手都擦拭過一遍，然後就在床邊坐下，看著淨漢露出了抱歉的表情，

「真的很對不起傷了你…我的戀人太擔心我了…所以才沒有搞清楚狀況就…」知秀頓了一下，「讓我們照顧你…直到你的傷好為止好嗎…」

面對知秀的真誠道歉，淨漢覺得有些不知所措，他眼神上下飄忽了一會才緩緩開口，「我…可以自己養傷的…」

「不行！是我們傷了你，就要負起責任！」知秀聽到淨漢暗示想要離開的話語忽然變得有些激動，嚇得淨漢一縮，看見淨漢的反應知秀才又冷靜下來，「就讓我們照顧你吧！拜託。」知秀懇求，他也不曉得自己到底是怎麼了，就是想要留下面前的惡魔……

面對知秀的苦苦哀求，淨漢苦惱了一陣才勉為其難的點頭，他決定就隨命運擺弄吧，管他眼前的人是真的想要照顧他還是有其他的企圖。

知秀見淨漢答應了馬上露出一個大大的微笑。「那你先休息吧！我都會在房間外面，有事再叫我。」他站起身抱起水盆就要往外走，又想到什麼似的，「你曉得我叫什麼名字嗎？」淨漢點點頭，知秀又說，「我的戀人叫崔勝澈…他現在出門忙去了…等他回來我讓他跟你道歉？」淨漢馬上猛力的搖頭，知秀見狀笑了，「那…可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」

淨漢猶豫了一下，「我叫淨漢……尹淨漢…」聲音奶聲奶氣的，知秀覺得他的心都要融化了。

12.

知秀踏出房間時，勝澈剛好也推開大門走了進來，他看了一眼知秀，「他醒了？」知秀點點頭回答，「有沒有罵人啊？還是吵著要走？發現不能用法力時有沒有氣極了？應該蠻難搞的吼？」勝澈邊脫下外套邊拋出好幾個問題，語氣還有些調笑，他覺得那個惡魔醒來後一定會大吵大鬧，想陪在知秀旁邊應付他，卻又臨時要開會，只好又讓知秀一人處理。

他是有些許擔心，不過惡魔被抑制了能力，又受了傷應該很虛弱，不至於造成太大的災情…

聽見勝澈的問法知秀不滿的瞪了他一眼，勝澈驚覺似乎又不小心惹愛人生氣了，趕緊換上討好的笑容，快步走上前牽起知秀的手拿在臉上蹭蹭，知秀沒好氣地哼了一聲，不過沒有甩開勝澈，

「他從頭到尾都很安靜…而且…」知秀想起淨漢害怕地都扭曲的臉孔嘆了一口氣，「他很害怕，非常害怕…」

勝澈放下知秀的手，沉默著思考了一會，「我去向他道個歉？」勝澈正色道，眼神望向淨漢位於的客房，正要行動卻被知秀一把阻止，「他現在應該還是很怕你…等他情緒再穩定一些吧…」

勝澈點頭，知秀又開口，「他的名字是尹淨漢。」勝澈聽聞挑起一邊眉，「很好聽的名字啊…一點也不像是惡魔的。」

知秀只是淡淡地說了一句，「他的行為舉止也不像惡魔啊…」


	4. Chapter 4

13.

淨漢待在知秀家又過了三天，知秀真的盡心盡力在照顧他，所以體力恢復的很好，只是傷口的情況就…

惡魔的翅膀平時是收在身體裡的，所以除非惡魔想展示於人前不然你絕對是看不當摸不到。

知秀也有擔心淨漢翅膀的情形，問淨漢可不可以讓他看看傷口的模樣卻被卻絕了。這次不管知秀怎麼請求，淨漢說什麼也不願意展開翅膀。

知秀很納悶，他追問原因，淨漢支支吾吾，吞吞吐吐也說不出個所以然，最後知秀放棄了，他溫柔摸摸淨漢的頭，說真的不想要的話那他就不強迫淨漢了。

而其實真正的原因只是，淨漢覺得他翅膀目前的樣子一定會嚇到知秀，而且聖水造成的傷又痛又癒合的慢，甚至會無法完全恢復，淨漢不敢讓知秀知道，會讓他覺得愧疚的。淨漢這些天跟知秀相處下來曉得知秀真的是很好又善良的一個人…他不想要知秀感到傷心難過。

所以淨漢都趁知秀不在房裡時才展開翅膀，讓被磨得厲害的傷處休息。

淨漢的翅膀又在隱隱作痛，他用手撐起身子坐著，往前傾了個角度然後慢慢張開翅膀，淨漢咬緊牙關忍受疼痛，等到翅膀完全張開時一張小臉已經疼得煞白，他喘著氣等待疼痛過去。

知秀稍早跟他說過今天有些事情所以會出門，淨漢才敢放心的展示翅膀。

淨漢黑色的翅膀殘破不堪，細細的骨頭移了位，薄膜上滿是孔洞，下方更是如同被撕破的布一般，殘缺的翅膀隨著淨漢因為痛覺發顫而微微擺動。

最終淨漢還是痛得忍不住哭喊出聲，他想反正沒人在他可以好好發洩一下，只是他才哭不到兩聲，就聽到急促的腳步聲，然後房門瞬間就被打開。

事情發生的遂不及然，淨漢根本來不及收回翅膀，只能眼睜睜讓翅膀被觀看。

然而來者不是知秀，而是一直忙於鎮上事務常常不在家的勝澈。

原來今天是禮拜日，知秀需要去做禮拜，所以他讓勝澈待在家顧著淨漢。

勝澈也覺得沒問題，這幾天下來知秀把淨漢顧得很好，他認為應該不會有什麼事的，一早就悠哉悠哉翹著腳吃早餐看報紙，結果他咖啡喝到一半時就聽見從房裡傳來痛苦的哭聲，嚇得他拖鞋都來不及穿好就衝進房裡查看。

然後他一打開門就看見淨漢慘白著他過於漂亮的臉，眼角發紅掛著淚，重點是他身後的翅膀，模樣非常慘不忍睹。

勝澈目瞪口呆在門口一些時間，淨漢翅膀的淒慘模樣太具衝擊力，他一時間完全無法反應過來。

淨漢看著勝澈，那天不好的回憶一下灌進腦海裡，翅膀上的痛好像更加劇，他不自覺又發抖起來，嗚咽出聲。

勝澈見狀趕緊後退一步，「我不會傷害你，我只是聽到你在哭…」他雙手舉高表明自己的清白。

勝澈看著淨漢翅膀的慘樣，愧疚之情油然而生，勝澈知道，如果是鳥類的羽翼受了那麼嚴重的傷…早就無法活下去了吧…

淨漢終於緩了情緒，他吸吸鼻子，對勝澈點點頭表示他知道勝澈沒有惡意，後者才趕又靠近一些。

勝澈的目光始終盯著淨漢的翅膀，他艱難的開口，「對不起…一定痛得要命吧…」

淨漢這時候如果再說不痛也太過矯情，可是他看一臉也是快哭出來的勝澈也不敢說他真的痛死了，就變成點頭也不是搖頭也不是的兩難情況，最後只好說，「 會慢慢好起來的…」當作安慰，雖然有一半也是謊言。

面對淨漢的反應射澈才終於了解知秀說他舉止不像惡魔是什麼意思了，竟然還會為了他的心情著想而不說出實情，真的是很奇怪的惡魔了。

14.

也顧不上人類的藥品到底能不能治好惡魔的傷，崔勝澈把家裡翻箱倒櫃了一翻，找出所有的藥、紗布與繃帶後抱著東西又進了淨漢所在的房間。

「我幫你上藥。」對上淨漢充滿疑問的眼神，勝澈開口解釋，為了仔細查看淨漢的傷口，他坐上床沿，卻看到淨漢反射性一縮，不知為何心裡有些不快，但是怕小惡魔再次受驚，勝澈努力保持溫和的面像。

「讓我看看傷口…可以稍微背對我嗎？」勝澈詢問，對此淨漢頓了一下，有些猶豫，要他安然的把最脆弱的背部和翅膀對著曾經傷害過他的人他還是會有憂慮，但是……勝澈的眼神是如此真心誠意……淨漢緩緩的轉過身，把翅膀展現於對方眼前。

翅膀悲慘的模樣直接完整呈現於勝澈的視線裡，他臉色白了幾分，鼻腔裡一陣酸澀，眼角發紅，伸出的手顫巍巍撫上殘破的薄翼， 「對不起……」勝澈低聲的說，他……明明什麼事情都沒有做…卻被傷成這樣…「真的很對不起…」再次道歉的話語裡已經帶著哭腔，勝澈真的歉疚極了，覺得自己就是個大混蛋，怎麼做出這麼過分的事。

卻沒想到一隻手摸上自己的大腿輕輕拍了拍，好似讓自己不要太難過，勝澈一愣，原本有節制的淚水忽地大量奪眶而出，愧疚的心情更是蜂擁而至，他拉起手忙腳亂、用不熟練的方式安慰他的淨漢的手，痛哭流涕的不斷呢喃道歉的言語。

15.

知秀回到家看見坐在餐桌前，有一口沒一口吃著午餐，頂著紅腫的幾乎要睜不開雙眼的勝澈嚇了好大一跳，他丟下手中的物品衝上前捧著勝澈的臉，焦急的詢問發生了什麼事。

勝澈幫淨漢上完藥後，惡魔卻因為痛楚又昏睡了過去，勝澈蔫蔫退出房間，無精打采隨意用了點東西來吃。

勝澈剛剛好不容易才止住淚水，然而看到知秀的臉卻又有要哭的跡象，整張臉扭曲擠在一起，樣子好不可憐。

「知秀啊…」因為哭得太厲害，連聲音都是沙啞的，「我真的是混帳……」勝澈像個孩子般用力吸吸流出來的鼻涕，完全不像是鎮民口中成熟辦事能力強，有責任的鎮長，「他的翅膀… …」話還沒說完，眼淚又順著臉龐滑下，

心思細膩的知秀馬上了解發生了什麼事，他知道勝澈是看到淨漢受傷的翅膀了…他之前就在猜測，淨漢不願讓自己看見翅膀，就是因為傷得太厲害了怕嚇著自己……

「我把他傷的那麼重…他卻原諒我……他原諒我…」勝澈哭的都要喘不過氣，他一向是負責的人，但也是因為太負責，所以非常容易感到愧疚而且會放在心裡很久不能釋懷，也不輕易原諒自己，「可是…如果他好不了怎麼辦啊……」

知秀把勝澈死死按進自己懷裡，不停摩娑勝澈顫抖不已的背膀，用上最溫柔的語氣哄他，「沒關係，沒關係，好不了我們養他，我們照顧他一輩子。」

知秀邊安慰勝澈，自己眼眶通紅一片。

他心疼傷重的無辜惡魔，又何嘗不會為哭的痛徹心扉的戀人難過。


	5. Chapter 5

16.

自從翅膀的傷勢被發現後，勝澈和知秀就把他的翅膀綑上一層又一層的紗布和繃帶，讓淨漢也不好把翅膀收回身體裡，休息的姿勢也變為趴著。

這些天來兩人真的是盡心盡力照顧淨漢，天天熬雞湯、煮南瓜粥等有營養的食物給他吃，雖然淨漢很想告訴他們人類食物的營養惡魔是無法吸收的…可是看到兩人眼裡真摯的關懷和期盼，淨漢把話語連同食物一起吞到肚子裡了。

然後看著勝澈知秀寬慰又開心的神情，淨漢也覺得心情都好了起來。

也不知道藥物是不是真的起作用了，淨漢真的覺得傷口沒有那麼疼痛，於是他小心翼翼開口問知秀他能不能下床走動走動，雖然他是很懶，也喜歡躺著，但是時時待在床上也是會很無聊的！(知秀是有拿一些書籍要給他殺時間…但是他實在是對閱讀沒什麼興趣…)

知秀愣了一下，但是很快就答應淨漢的要求。他也覺得天天待在房裡會把人悶壞的，不過礙於淨漢的翅膀收不回身體裡，只好先委屈他只能在屋子裡晃晃了。

知秀也向淨漢保證，等他翅膀好到可以收起來時他就帶他到鎮上逛逛，淨漢笑的像個孩子般用力點點頭。

看著慢慢走出房間的淨漢，知秀在心裡暗暗鬆了一口氣，方才看淨漢欲言又止的…還以為是想要要求他把抑制魔力的項圈解下來……

一想到頸圈拿下後的淨漢可以隨時隨地打個響指就消失，知秀的眼神暗了暗，只要不傷及人，他會努力去達成、滿足淨漢想要的任何東西或要求，然而只有這點……他不會妥協。

17.

淨漢開心的在屋子裡轉來轉去，勝澈知秀的家是一樓平房，坪數卻不小，總夠有三房一廳一廚房，是以米白色與咖啡色為主的裝潢，東西不多，該具備的家具都有，擺設簡單又溫馨。

但是屋子再怎麼大也就那般樣子，淨漢一下子就看完了。不過他也是個知足的孩子，參觀完格局後他又來到客廳，剛剛在觀賞屋內的擺設時，淨漢就很喜歡一個位子------窗戶邊的單人沙發，這是知秀位喜歡閱讀的自己準備的特別位。

午後的陽光剛好可以照進窗內，但又不刺眼，可以很好的享受日光的溫暖和亮度；一邊窗台上放著幾盆小巧的綠色植栽，增添活意，在知秀看書看的眼睛疲勞時，看看這些可愛的植物也能為他緩解不適；他也時常將熱茶與餅乾置於窗台上，邊看書邊享用美味的點心；知秀也常常坐在這裡，邊觀望街道上的風景人物，邊等工作的勝澈回家。

真的是很好的位置了。

得到在廚房又忙著煮東西的知秀的允許後，淨漢樂呵呵的坐上沙發，當然，他並不是想要如同知秀般做優雅的文藝青年，單純就只是想要曬太陽罷了。

午後三點的陽光正暖，淨漢把雙腳縮起置於沙發上，兩手環住腿，頭微微仰起45度角，增加日光可以照射到的面積，合宜的溫度讓淨漢舒服的瞇起眼，嘴角也翹起。

18.

勝澈回家時就是見了這副情景----暖黃的光線透過窗戶映在淨漢精緻的臉龐上，享受著日光浴的神情是滿滿的愜意，被陽光照得發亮的淺色頭髮看上去鬆軟又蓬鬆，幾縷比較長的髮絲落在鼻頭，隨著鼻子偶而的抽動輕輕擺動，而他身後展著被紗布與繃帶緊緊纏繞好幾圈而變得幾乎全白的翅膀，讓人產生錯覺，以為是天使下凡了。

勝澈站在門口看著讓人錯以為是天使的淨漢陷入恍惚，這麼美麗的人兒，怎麼就會是惡魔呢？

開心曬著太陽的淨漢發覺有目光盯著自己，他回頭一看發現是勝澈回來了，淨漢眼睛一彎甜甜的笑了，「勝澈你回來了啊？」

那笑容是如此純淨無邪，勝澈瞪著淨漢看的雙眼又擴大了些，他快步走向淨漢，猛地把人按進懷裡。

「勝…澈…？」淨漢悶悶奶奶的嗓音從勝澈胸前傳出，他不懂勝澈為什麼要突然抱他，

勝澈感覺得出淨漢滿腹疑問，但是他也解釋不了這股想抱他的衝動……

就是想抱著他，想要緊緊攬著他，想要和他在一起，永遠的在一起…

若不是淨漢脖子上還帶著抑制魔力的頸圈，勝澈真的會以為惡魔對他施了法，施了魅惑的法術…

即使餘光撇見知秀從廚房出來查看的身影，勝澈忽略在心裡叫囂的罪惡感，依舊緊緊擁著淨漢，又微微低頭讓鼻子埋進可以淨漢柔軟的髮之中，貪婪地吸取淨漢的特有的香味。

勝澈把眼睛閉上，輕輕嘆了口氣。

淨漢啊…某種意義上…你真的很危險啊…

19.

晚上勝澈和知秀躺在同一張床上，同樣保持蓋著被子仰躺，盯著天花板的姿勢，卻各懷心事。

長久的沉默卻也是兩人同時打破。

「我…」

「我…」

兩人同一時間轉頭看向對方同時開口，真的非常有默契。

「你先說。」

「你先說。」

「………」

「………」

知秀先笑出聲，桃花眼彎起的弧度很美。

勝澈也跟著笑了，他伸出手整理知秀散落在臉頰的頭髮，動作輕柔，知秀瞇起眼享受勝澈充滿愛意的舉動。

勝澈將髮絲撥到知秀耳後，然後就摸著他柔嫩的臉蛋不動，神情變的些許嚴肅，又帶點抱歉。

「……知秀啊…我……」勝澈艱難的開口，「我想…我有點喜歡上淨漢了…」說完他小心翼翼觀察知秀的神情，以為他會勃然大怒或是涕淚俱下的質問自己怎麼可以背叛他，然而勝澈很訝異的發現對方並沒有多大的反應，只是眨眨眼，微微一笑，

「我知道啊。」知秀莞爾淡然的說，這下換勝澈淡定不了了，他猛的從床上彈起，坐起身瞪大眼睛不可思議地看著知秀。

「你知道！？為什麼啊！？」勝澈滿臉震驚疑惑。

知秀聳聳肩，「你這個人把所有情緒都寫在臉上，我不想知道都難。」

勝澈一聽，呆了，「我就這麼好懂？」知秀用力的點頭微笑，勝澈有些垂頭喪氣，難怪他很多事情都瞞不住知秀啊…每次想要用個驚喜給知秀卻老是會被拆穿……還以為知秀有超能力呢……原來如此啊……

此時知秀彷彿在勝澈頭上看見垂下著的狗耳朵，他上翹的嘴角彎的幅度更大，勝澈果然好可愛啊~

氣餒了一會，勝澈才想起原本的話題，他目光又看向知秀，「你不生氣嗎？」面對自己的愛人出軌，還能保持冷靜沉著，這世界上應該也沒有幾個人了。

知秀望著勝澈，輕輕擺擺頭，「我…剛剛想跟你說的…是同一件事情。」

「诶诶诶诶诶诶！」勝澈的內心再次受到衝擊，他張大嘴不可置信，一時間不曉得該說些什麼，

「我也覺得很神奇……也許…這就是淨漢的魔力吧？」知秀瞇了瞇眼。

下午的情景知秀也看見了，展著翅膀曬太陽的淨漢實在太過美好，美好的不像是會存在於這世界上的事物，所以知秀能理解勝澈的舉動，也能理解他不知不覺對淨漢入迷的心。 

嗯…或許他自己，在更早的時候就已經拜倒於美麗的惡魔底下了。

知秀並不是不愛勝澈了，而是愛著勝澈的同時又喜歡上了淨漢……知秀自己也覺得很不可思議，心裡竟然能裝著兩個人…人心啊！真的是難以捉摸。

他原本還在苦惱該怎麼向看似大辣辣、很男人，但其實內心脆弱敏感如少女的勝澈開口…就怕傷了戀人的心，沒想到竟然被搶先一步。

勝澈知秀互看了會，一起笑了出來。坦誠相對後，讓兩人的心情輕鬆不少，能光明正大的“出軌”真的是再好不過了(？

勝澈卻還是有些顧慮，他一邊感嘆淨漢的魅力卻一邊感到有些害怕，他們倆人在短時間內就雙雙心醉於淨漢……到底是淨漢的吸引力太強大，還是在他們將淨漢的魔力封起來之前，惡魔就已經對他們施下了魔法……

勝澈搖搖頭不敢多想，他假裝沒看見知秀投來的疑問的目光，趕緊躺好，拉高被子，「睡吧！明天還得幫淨漢換藥。」

知秀輕笑出聲，用手肘微微撐起身子，偏過身在勝澈臉頰落下一吻。

「晚安。」


	6. Chapter 6

20.

雖然人類的藥品只能讓惡魔的傷口緩慢的癒合，但是還是有些許的進展，當知秀幫淨漢拆下纏在翅膀上的繃帶後，淨漢能明顯的感受到受傷的部分並沒有那麼疼痛了，骨頭也都慢慢回到正確的位置，他甚至還能讓翅膀小幅度的擺動，淨漢為這小小的進步笑得開心極了。

見小惡魔雀躍的動著翅膀，勝澈知秀都跟著愉悅起來，但是他們也連忙提醒淨漢不要做太大的動作，以免好不容易好一些的傷口又裂開，這樣太得不償失了。

淨漢點點頭，停止擺動翅膀乖乖地讓知秀漢勝澈幫他上藥。

勝澈謹慎仔細用棉棒幫傷處塗藥，將力道放到最輕，深怕又弄痛小惡魔，他今天原本要開例行會議的，卻為了查看淨漢傷口的情形將會議推遲了一些時間，還被知秀笑罵不專業。

勝澈也有些心虛，但是不親眼看看上口癒合的狀況他實在不放心，反正例行會議討論的都是常規事項，他很快就能弄好。

「好了！」抹完最後一處傷處，勝澈呼出一大口氣，又深呼吸幾次，方才為了不弄出太大震動，他連呼吸都小心翼翼的，遇到較深的傷口他甚至是憋著氣處理，差點沒把他憋死。

知秀笑著接過勝澈手裡的棉棒，「辛苦你了。」又拿過毛巾幫因為忍痛，額頭冒出冷汗的淨漢擦拭，

聞著滿室的藥味，知秀皺眉，「勝澈啊，開窗通風一下吧，藥味太濃了。」勝澈接受到戀人的吩咐，屁颠屁颠到窗戶邊刷--地拉開窗，一陣微風馬上輾了進來，吹散不好聞的氣味。

一下子房間內的空氣就變得清晰。

淨漢卻突然用小巧的鼻子在空氣中嗅了嗅，然後疑惑的歪歪頭，他面對窗戶風吹進的方向用力吸氣，又把頭朝另一方歪了下表示疑問，接下來轉向知秀勝澈兩人，大力聞聞兩人身上的味道，頓了一下，疑惑半晌才緩緩開口，語氣是滿滿的不確定。

「你們身上聞起來…甜甜的…像草莓的味道。」淨漢停頓，看兩人臉上露出狐疑的表情，再次怯怯地開口，「嗯…這是愛上我的人會發出的香味……」

聽完淨漢的話語的知秀和勝澈身形都為之一震，兩人轉過頭面面相覷。

竟然還有這種操作！？

21\. 

淨漢向他們解釋，這種愛戀的味道能成為惡魔的糧食，而且是相當美味、高級的食。一旦嘗試過一次就會上癮，戒不掉。

勝澈聽完解說，微微擰起眉頭，會成癮的味道…感覺起來很不妙啊…而且淨漢怎麼會曉得他們身上散發出的就是“愛”的味道呢？…難道說！？

勝澈一想到以前或許也有人愛上過淨漢，甚至淨漢已經吃過“戀愛”的味道，他表情變的陰沉嚴肅，除了感到些許的吃味妒忌，更是因為他昨夜的猜想很有可能是真的…

勝澈愁悶的閉上雙眼，即使很不願意承認這個可能性，但是……他必須考慮所有的可能，才能適時又正確的應付任何狀況…他需要保護知秀，絕對不可以出任何差錯。

聽了淨漢的話，知秀垂下眼簾安靜了，他很聰明，一下就看出勝澈的憂慮，可是……

知秀咬咬唇，他是相信淨漢的，他握上因為變的沉鬱的勝澈而感到疑問又害怕的淨漢的雙手，開口，「……你…以前嘗過嗎？」

淨漢搖搖頭，知秀又問，「那…你怎麼知道戀愛的味道是什麼呢？」

淨漢小心翼翼瞄了勝澈一眼，他涉世未深但是不代表他笨，淨漢也知道勝澈在擔心什麼了。

「…那是一種本能…就像肉食動物天生就曉得肉是食物……」淨漢說著頓了頓，心頭突然湧上一股委屈，眼眶一下子紅了，「我…我…沒有施法啦…」糯糯的嗓音帶著哽咽，又被誤會，淨漢真的傷心了。

能用魔法的話，他會選擇逃走好嗎！才不會浪費在這奇怪的用途上….淨漢在心裏不滿的想著，越想越難過，眼淚不受控一顆一顆滾滾落下。

淨漢的反應嚇到了勝澈和知秀，後者責怪的瞪了前者一眼，勝澈自知理虧，撓撓頭不敢說話。

知秀把淨漢擁進懷裡，一手摸著淨漢的後腦勺安慰他，「對不起淨漢，我們不該懷疑你的。」另一手用力捏了勝澈的大腿讓他說些話，勝澈疼的臉都扭曲，卻不敢怠慢命令，趕緊開口，「淨漢啊…是我太不應該了…別哭了好嗎…」望著靠在知秀肩膀默默流淚的小惡魔，勝澈頓時覺得自己是十惡不赦的大惡人，在心裏把自己罵了好幾遍。

淨漢微微退後了一些，離開知秀的懷抱，他胡亂抹著臉上的淚，「我才要說對不起…我太嬌氣了，你們會擔心是應該的。」淨漢勉強自己拉開一個微笑，「我沒事了。」

比哭還難看的笑容看的勝澈和知秀心裏抽疼起來，兩人才又想開口道歉、說安撫的話的時候，一陣不合時宜的聲響打破苦澀的氣氛。

淨漢原本因為哭泣，染上粉色的臉蛋便的豔紅，他不好意思地望著自己的肚子，尷尬的說，「你、你們太好聞了…所以…」又是一陣宏亮的響叫，淨漢頭埋的更低了。

兩人笑出了聲，同時溫柔撫上淨漢的頭。

「肚子餓，就吃吧。」勝澈說。他笑的眼褶子都出現了。

淨漢卻還是有點猶豫，「可是，我聽說惡魔吃愛戀的味道的話…人類會感覺到疲憊……啊…可是不會危及生命！不然我就不會想吃了…」淨漢又趕緊補充。

知秀和勝澈點點頭表示可以了解，就是像吸精氣一樣的道理…反正不會有生命危險一切好辦，會累的話，休息就好了嘛！

「沒關係，想吃就吃吧！」知秀柔聲的說。

淨漢猛的抬起頭，眼裡亮晶晶的，「真的可以！？」

知秀才正要開口說當然可以，然後就在下一秒，淨漢輕輕捧起知秀的臉靠近，嘴唇貼上知秀的，他先是探出軟軟的小舌緩緩描繪知秀唇形，然後才用力吸吮起來。

淨漢對著知秀的唇又吸又舔，他滿足的瞇起眼睛，嘴角翹起，開心又享受的模樣真的像是在品嘗極美味的食物。

淨漢「進食」的時間並不長，頂多40幾秒，他依依不捨離開知秀柔軟、被他吃的光滑水亮變得有些紅腫的唇，又伸出粉嫩的舌舔了自己的上下唇，才開心的說他吃飽了，真的很美味！卻發現兩人的樣子有些奇怪，怎麼一動也不動，跟個石像似的，讓淨漢有些擔心也疑惑。

怎麼跟他聽說的樣子不太相像啊……不是會因為疲累而軟了身子嗎？

知秀被吻上的那一刻馬上就呆住了，除了瞪大雙眼就再無其他動作，他被動的感受著淨漢溫暖水潤的嘴唇，還有軟軟的舌……知秀感覺到自己的下身竟然有反應了！

而在一邊觀看的勝澈也是呆若木雞，傻傻盯著自己喜歡的兩人接吻直到結束，才後知後覺的發現，诶，他的小兄弟起床跟他打招呼了。

22.

不顧淨漢疑問的目光，勝澈衝到浴室草草解決了生理現象，知秀也因為隨後襲來的疲倦感一下倒在床上，不久後便深深睡著了。

回到房裡的勝澈就看見淨漢費力的把人拖上床擺正，還仔細的幫知秀蓋好棉被，就像平時知秀對他做的一樣。

勝澈不自覺露出微笑。


	7. Chapter 7

23.

之後淨漢每過兩、三天就會攝取愛戀，勝澈知秀輪流，很公平。

勝澈的體力比知秀還要好，淨漢進食完後，勝澈雖然會顯露疲態，卻不會像知秀一樣沉睡，只需要躺著休息，淨漢就會窩在他身邊和勝澈有一搭沒一搭聊天。因為如此勝澈越來越知道淨漢的一切。

淨漢已經200歲了，不過對惡魔來說還只是剛成年的年紀。

惡魔成年之前都必須在地獄接受教育(雖然淨漢老是在課堂上睡覺)，所以淨漢對這個世界其實還並不怎麼了解。

淨漢說他不喜歡動，體力也不好，能躺不坐，能坐不站。

淨漢喜歡惡作劇，最愛讓南瓜、胡蘿蔔等植物變得得奇形怪狀或是讓人們在熟悉的地方迷路等無傷大雅的玩笑，看到人們不知所措的表情、困擾的模樣，淨漢會抱著肚子開懷大笑後再把一切復原。

淨漢因為行為跟其他惡魔不一樣，總是被欺負，所以他不喜歡待在地獄。

越曉得淨漢的事情，勝澈越明白這個小惡魔真的是與眾不同，也越深陷對小惡魔的愛戀之中。

24.

淨漢發現勝澈知秀在他進食時會有的行為很不一樣。

與知秀一起的時候，那人總是會坐在床上靠著床板對他笑的溫柔，讓自己坐在他雙腿之間的空間，把腳跨上他的腰際，然後知秀會環抱著自己的腰，漂亮的桃花眼彎彎的，等待自己將唇貼上他的。

舔著知秀的唇時，知秀放在腰上的手會緩緩收緊，淨漢能感受到知秀的手指隔著衣服摩娑他的肌膚，有點癢癢的，還有一種奇怪的感覺在心裡蔓延，就像是午後的陽光，暖暖的、柔柔的。淨漢不曉得那是什麼，但是感覺很舒服，所以他很喜歡。

知秀嘗起來的味道也與勝澈不同，像是奶糖的味道；勝澈的卻是在甜裡帶著酒香，沁入心肺，很舒爽。

勝澈喜歡把他圈進懷裡牢牢抱著，還喜歡在他進食的時候摸他，摸頭髮摸後頸摸胸摸腰摸屁股，總讓他分心。他跟勝澈抱怨過，然而勝澈卻擺出無辜可憐的表情望著他說，他都讓他攝取愛戀了，就摸一下當作報酬也不行嗎？搭配大大的撲閃著的楚楚可憐的眼睛，淨漢鬼使神差的點頭了。

25.

開始攝取愛戀之後，淨漢發覺自己復原的速度越來越快，整個人也越發容光煥發，精神奕奕。

淨漢覺得很神奇，原來這就是上課所教過的『戀愛的力量』嗎？

淨漢的翅膀已經恢復得差不多，也可以收進身體裡了。

淨漢炫耀似的在知秀面前重複把翅膀收起的動作，孩子性的舉動讓知秀忍不住笑了出來。

「既然翅膀可以收起來了，那我們明天就出去走走吧？」知秀摸摸淨漢的頭，溫柔的說。

淨漢眼睛頓時變得晶亮，表情充滿期待，雀躍不已。

「說好了喔！」他露出大大的笑容。

26.

月亮早已高掛夜空，無數的星星閃耀燦爛為夜幕點綴光彩；整個小鎮靜悄悄的，偶而才從窗外傳來宏亮的呱呱蛙鳴和咕咕鳥叫聲劃破寧靜。

淨漢在床上翻來覆去，一想到終於可以出門逛逛，他興奮的有些睡不著覺，嘴角是藏不住的笑意。

他都想好要做什麼了，他一定要帶勝澈知秀到他最中意的地方一起躺著曬太陽，也能帶他們到他之前飛行時所發現的秘境，一大片的草原，而且算算時間，現在正好是花季，說不定那裏會百花盛開呢！

淨漢越想越開心，就要笑出聲時，卻突然聽見有聲響從門外傳來。

淨漢心生疑惑，屏氣凝神仔細聽，果然有聲音！

可是賽文婷小鎮是個很和平的地方，不會有小偷，那聲音是從哪裡來的呢？

他小心翼翼下了床，緩緩推開門從門縫中察看。

對面勝澈知秀的房門半掩著透漏著光，聲音就是從那裏傳出！

好奇他們倆到底在做什麼，淨漢索性出了房門，聲音也能聽得更清晰。

門內傳出的是壓抑的呻 吟聲和喘息聲，偶而是幾聲拔高的嗚咽，偶而是低沉的悶哼，淨漢在門外歪著頭聽了幾分鐘後，推開了門。

27.

床上做著激烈運動的兩人被突然出現的淨漢嚇得心臟差點都要停了。

「淨、淨漢！？」勝澈雙頰通紅大汗淋漓，劉海都濕漉漉的，看上去十分性感。

他快速從知秀上方翻下坐到一旁的空位，拉過被子把自己與知秀掩起。

動作迅即不雷掩耳，但是淨漢還是看的一清二楚，兩人身上都沒有穿衣服，是裸著的。

「淨漢啊？怎,怎麼來了?不舒服嗎？」知秀還是有些喘，他拉高棉被遮住脖頸上的痕跡，只露出泛著紅潮的臉蛋。在棉被裡的手捏了把勝澈的腿，痛覺讓還處於驚嚇之中愣神的勝澈喚回了魂，趕緊也張口關心淨漢。

被迫中斷情事絕對不好過甚至是很不舒服的，然而兩人對淨漢的語氣卻依舊溫柔至極，

相較於澈秀害羞的躲躲藏藏，淨漢卻是落落大方，一臉稀鬆平常。

淨漢歪了歪頭，直勾勾盯著兩人看似乎是在思考這什麼，過了會才終於開口，「你們，是在締結契約嗎？」

28.

淨漢在地獄上課時，雖然在課堂上的時間大部分都是處於昏昏沉沉、似夢非夢的狀態，不過講壇的內容多多少少還是會飛進耳朵裡。

在淨漢朦朧的記憶裡，老師說過要與人類締結契約的儀式便是要坦誠相見、互相結合，然後在身心靈都融合的那一刻契約便算是完成。

淨漢不太懂身心靈都融合是什麼意思，只聽過與人類有過契約的惡魔說，那是相當美好愉悅的時間，整個人都會沉醉其中，無法自拔。

然後在契約完成之後，人類的靈魂就歸於惡魔，使惡魔變得更強大法力更厲害。  
惡魔可以選擇馬上將人類的靈魂從軀體中取出，不過這樣那個人就會從此失去情緒感受，變為一個行屍走肉的空殼；惡魔也可以等待人類死亡後再讓靈魂與自己合而為一。

這個儀式對惡魔來說非常重要能讓惡魔的實力更上一層樓，所以老師總是一一提醒著他們一旦有機會就要與人類締結契約，收取靈魂。

淨漢的同學們聽取老師的教誨，一個個都收取了不少靈魂，然而淨漢實在是太懶了，他把時間都拿來曬太陽與睡覺上，所以他從來沒有收取過任何一個靈魂，也因此常常被其他人取笑輕視，說他是不合格的惡魔。

不合格的惡魔就不合格的惡魔吧，淨漢不怎麼在意別人怎麼說他，反正他過得開心就好。

29.

不過原來人類也會締結契約啊？淨漢看著床上的兩人歪著頭有些納悶，怎麼他一點印象也沒有。

果然還是該好好上課才對。淨漢有些後悔，剛剛儀式似乎被他中斷了，應該不會成什麼不好影響吧！？

他想起老師鄭重警告過他們，進行儀式時一定要特別小心，萬一合約不成立、不成功的話，惡魔很可能被反噬，失去自我變成空殼，最糟糕的情況下，甚至會煙灰飛滅，渣都不剩。

淨漢緊張起來，他憂心忡忡跑上床查看兩人的情形。知秀勝澈的表情有些呆滯，反應也不怎麼靈敏，看此情形淨漢心裡咯磴一聲，果然被反噬了嗎！？

淨漢又急又驚，腦袋裡是一片空白想不起任何應變方法，老師明明就說過處理方式的！真的要好好聽課的，淨漢真是悔不當初。

一顆顆閃亮亮斗大的淚水從漂亮的杏眼裡溢出滾滾滑落，滴到嘴角、胸膛、棉被上，淨漢覺得心臟痛的不得了彷彿被一把刀刺穿，全身的血液冷的就要結凍，他想要開口大哭卻是一個音節也發不出來，只是無聲的留著淚水。

30.

還沒搞清楚眼前的小惡魔說的是什麼契約，就被突然淚流滿面的淨漢嚇了好大一跳，

勝澈知秀驚慌失措手足無措的安慰起已經把眼睛哭腫的淨漢，柔聲地安慰他、安撫他。

小惡魔先是愣愣地看了兩人，又緊緊抱著兩人嚎啕大哭，不明所以的勝澈知秀只能交換一個擔心的眼神，繼續安慰淨漢，讓他別哭了。

過了一些時間淨漢才慢慢冷靜下來，卻還是牢牢抱著兩人，不肯鬆手。

知秀摸摸淨漢的頭，勝澈則是撫著他的背讓他放鬆，然後才小心翼翼的問竟和到底發生什麼事，怎麼會哭的那麼傷心。

淨漢抽抽噎噎，說起話還是有些不順暢，緩緩跟兩人解釋起他的憂慮。

31.

聽完了淨漢的解釋，兩人都皺起眉頭，內心五味雜陳，卻也燃起一絲希望。

「契約......是什麼樣的要求都可以嗎？」勝澈小聲地問。

淨漢吸吸鼻子，點點頭，「要變有錢，變年輕都可以...只是不可以許長生不老或是讓死人復生這種願望.....」即使對於惡魔來說，有些事情還是辦不到的。

聽聞淨漢的話，勝澈看了知秀一眼，發現對方也望著他，他們都了解彼此內心在想什麼，這也是他們共同的願望，他們交握的手互相握緊了些。

知秀眼神真摯的看向淨漢，「......那、如果我們...想要與你締結契約......也可以嗎？」

淨漢眨眨眼呆愣了幾秒，他沒有想到會被勝澈知秀要求，不過這樣的發展似乎也不壞，他甚至有些開心兩人願意與他訂下契約。

「當然可以！」淨漢歡快地回答，「可是...我必須念魔咒才能生效...」也就是說他的頸環必須拿下來才可以，澈秀了然的點點頭表示這不是什麼大問題，等等就幫他拿掉，淨漢開心的笑了，他還是有點想念擁有法力的時候，因為太方便了。

「那...你們想要什麼樣的願望啊？」淨漢笑的天真一臉好奇詢問兩人。只見勝澈知秀藝人一隻手捧起淨漢的臉蛋，語氣誠摯虔誠。

「我們想要和你永遠在一起。」


	8. Chapter 8

淨漢對於要與勝澈知秀締結契約感到又興奮又緊張，這是他的第一次！不曉得會不會如同其他惡魔所形容般的那樣美好？

淨漢微仰起頭方便知秀幫他解下抑制魔力的項圈，當頸圈離開脖子的那一刻，淨漢感覺有一股能量從身體深處緩緩湧出蔓延到全身，與他的細胞再次結合融，會，整個人都清新舒爽起來。淨漢閉著眼享受著魔力恢復的過程，再次睜開眼，他那雙靈動的雙眸多了些點點光采，閃閃耀人，看的知秀勝澈目不轉睛，痴痴地望著淨漢，見他露出欣喜可愛的表情，他們不自覺跟著笑起來。

淨漢是罌粟花，絢爛華美，有著萬種風情。明知道有危險性，卻依舊被吸引摘下它聞香，迷醉的芬芳使他們墮入其中。

他們的靈魂彷彿陷入名為淨漢的沼澤裡，越陷越深，卻是如飛蛾撲火，心甘情願。

淨漢抓握幾下手，發現自己的魔力與往日的有所不同，好像變得更強大了，在身體裡流動的速度變快，而且......

淨漢打了個響指，不到半秒鐘的時間房間的地板上忽然出現一堆一堆的草莓，散發著濃郁香氣。

看著滿地的草莓淨漢笑得眼睛都彎起，「知秀！我的魔力好像增強了！」淨漢開心的撲進知秀懷裡，輕輕蹭著知秀的胸口希望得到稱讚，知秀也如他所願溫柔撫摸淨漢的頭獎勵他。

如願得到獎勵的淨漢笑的更甜了，又動動手指，草莓堆一下子消失的無影無蹤。

魔力恢復的淨漢似乎魅力更大了，全身上下都散發著迷人誘惑的氣息。勝澈忍不住傾下身在淨漢白皙的背頸留下一吻，激的淨漢一陣機靈，抖了一下。

勝澈有些訝異於淨漢的反應，身體也變得敏感了！

「勝、勝澈？嗚...」淨漢對於自己身體變化也感到徬徨也有點害怕，他不曉得自己是怎麼了？跟他原本知道得自己差太多了。

而且在勝澈親吻他的背膀之後，他體內深處燃起一股帶著脹麻的熱度，從腹部拓展到四肢百骸，竄入脊椎神經，讓大腦變的混沌，身體也染上粉色，眼神變的迷茫，嘴巴也微張露出粉內的小舌。

感受到淨漢收緊放在自己胸上的手，知秀奇怪的看向他，卻發現淨漢臉色通紅，眼角也沾上艷色，美麗的眼睛蒙上水氣，他心裡一驚，這模樣.........他用眼神示意勝澈看看淨漢的樣子。

勝澈輕揉捏著淨漢下顎將他的臉為轉了過來，一見到淨漢的模樣也是吃了一驚。這個表情他再熟悉不過了.........跟知秀情動時一模一樣啊。

面對知秀詢問的眼神，他搖搖頭也表示不解，只是一個親吻啊......怎麼反應就這麼大？

當兩人有些不知所措時，淨漢嗚噎了幾聲抬起屁股，「屁股...濕濕的...嗚嗚...好奇怪...嗚...」

知秀聽聞頓了一下，然後大膽的把手探淨漢的褲子找到那個隱密的部位。淨漢的屁股圓圓肉肉的手感很好，知秀忍不住抓了一下，才又繼續伸入 ，然而一打開穴瓣摸索知秀便瞪大了眼睛。他都還只是在入口探索而已，濕黏溫熱的滑液就已經把他的手弄得濕漉漉了。

面對知秀的反應勝澈也感到好奇，他直接把淨漢的褲子連同底褲剝下，就被眼前的光景嚇了一跳。淨漢屁股圓圓潤潤的很漂亮，這是在他想像中的，讓他訝異的是根本淨漢高高翹起的屁股是水潤光滑如同剛淋浴過一般，還不斷有水液從幽穴裡流出沿著細白的大腿滑落，滴在知秀的小腹形成水漥。淨漢根本就是一灘春水，軟的兩人心底一片泥濘。

淨漢害羞的嗚咽了幾聲，喚回了兩人的神智，勝澈輕輕一笑，又吻上淨漢白皙光滑的背，在肩胛骨細細肯吻，引起淨漢輕輕顫抖。

知秀一邊摸摸淨和頭頂讓他別緊張一邊手上開始動作。畢竟當承受方的機會較多，知秀曉得該怎麼動作能給予更大的快感，修長的手指輕輕在穴口皺褶處打轉圈柔，不時輕輕淺淺戳刺收縮的粉色入口，激的更多水液淌出。

嘖嘖的水聲隨著知秀的動作迴盪在房間內，在這靜謐的夜晚增添了許多淫糜氣氛。

惡魔本就善於享受的生物，當陌生的快意感覺不斷傳輸進大腦，淨漢邊哼聲喘氣邊盡了最大可能抬高屁股讓知秀好動作，只是從微微抖動的身子中，知秀還是看出了淨漢高漲的情緒裡帶點害怕，他輕柔一笑，抬頭吻上淨漢的額安撫他，同時手指試著探入流淌著淫水的嫩穴之中，果然毫不費力就進入了兩指。知秀彎曲手指輕輕摳著柔軟溫熱不時緊縮的肉壁，然後就引出了淨漢更高亢的呻吟。

「嗯..啊啊..知秀！！...」淨漢眼睛更為迷濛，嘴張的更開，沒吞嚥下去的唾液便從嘴角滑下，使下巴也變得晶亮，面對不自覺伸出小舌頭，知秀湊過去一口含住吸吮起來，又食髓知味把自己的舌深入淨漢口腔探索腔肉貝齒，時而退出啃吻軟唇，讓淨漢脫口的呻吟只能掩沒在兩人的唇舌裡。

看著知秀玩弄撫慰淨漢的勝澈不禁粗喘著氣，從方才淨漢闖入房間時就保持著半軟的性器又重新勃發昂挺。他握著知秀的手指連著自己的送進淨漢體內的更深處，兩人有默契的壓按挖弄腸壁給予更大的刺激，使淨漢輕顫的身子變為更大的抖動。

為了讓淨漢換氣的知秀改輕舔著淨漢的嘴角，從方才他就覺得小惡魔似乎是快喪失神智，已經完全沒有力氣支撐自己只能於趴於他的胸膛喘吟得厲害，目光也變得渙散，只能隨著他們手指的動作邊扭腰邊發出一聲比一聲甜膩軟綿的叫聲。

兩人才按摩了一會兒，就覺得從淨漢體內又湧出一波體液像浪潮般打著他們的手指，心下一驚，一齊退出淨漢的粉穴，結果一股一股的透明黏液便從淨漢的小屁屁洶湧流出，弄濕了好大一片被單。

知秀勝澈實在覺得的太驚奇了，這真是為了結合方便的身體設計，只是兩人還感嘆不到幾秒鐘，猛然覺得自己的體溫上升了好幾度，呼吸的頻率也變得紊亂急促。

這種身體變化的經歷他們曾經遭遇一次，那是在他們出遊時，路邊的小販神祕兮兮笑著推薦他們一種果實，說會帶給他們一種全新的美好感受。被小販說服的很心動他們傻乎乎的買了。

直到晚上吃了果子，雙方一下子情慾高漲，才曉得小販說的全新的美好感受是什麼意思。這種果實就是天然的春藥啊！結果那天晚上兩人大戰了好幾回合，身體熱度才漸漸退去。

雖然是一次很不錯的經歷。勝澈想。

只能說不愧是惡魔！原來淨漢情慾來襲後分泌出的體液帶著催情成分，好能讓結合的過程更加順利。

情慾來襲讓勝澈覺得自己原本就高挺的肉柱更是硬的發痛青筋浮起清晰可見，飽滿的龜頭更是脹的發麻，前液像關不緊的水龍頭不斷滴落，整個柱體被浸的光亮。

勝澈皺著眉咬牙，他實在是受不了了！快速扶著前端抵在小惡魔濕濕軟軟、不停縮放的粉嫩小穴口，就感受到一陣吸力直接把龜頭往裡面帶，勝澈才輕輕往前一頂，粗長滾燙的陽具就被吸入毫無阻礙直接沒入到底。

被淨漢濕滑酥軟的腸道包覆讓勝澈舒爽的閉眼嘆息，隨之而來的緊緊糾纏更是讓勝澈快意的差點繳械，他趕緊深深吸了一口氣忍住衝動。

淨漢感到屁屁被一個熱熱的東西頂著，正覺得奇怪想開口詢問，誰曉得一張口就被粗長的物體入侵，身體被撐開的感覺雖然讓他有點害怕，可是與之伴隨的酥麻快感化作熱流流竄於全身衝入腦海，淨漢舒服的瞪大眼忍不住發抖，疑問句也變成高高低低的叫喊呻吟。

不過被進入後小惡魔一下子就懂了這是締結契約的第一步驟，果然身體力行學的最快了。他輕輕搖擺屁股，要突然不動的勝澈繼續動作。

接收到淨漢邀請的勝澈也不再隱忍，被情慾漸漸控制的他有些無法控制力度，緊抓著淨漢的柔韌的腰前後大力擺動賣力撞擊他身體深處，將陽具狠狠插入又整根抽出，然後再次兇猛搗了進去。飽滿的囊袋跟著一下一下打在屁股肉上發出響亮的聲音，淨漢的嫩穴還在分泌著水，隨著抽插動作噗嗤作響，交合處慢慢被磨出一圈又一圈白沫。

知秀原本擔心突如其來的刺激會使淨漢不舒服，發現淨漢很好的接受後在心裡又感嘆了一次不愧是小惡魔，便偏頭含住淨漢小巧的耳垂，又微微往上輕輕啃咬舔舐描繪耳廓的形狀。

手也不閒著，沿著淨漢分明的鎖骨緩慢下摸撫上胸前挺立的粉嫩乳珠，輕柔掐拉又用拇指摩搓給予刺激。敏感的茱萸一下變得艷紅堅挺。知秀拉過淨漢一隻手往自己的熾熱探去，用淨漢與自己的手圈住雙方都熱的不行的性器的上下擼動起來。

快感如海潮般衝刷大腦皮質層，知秀忍不住輕哼低吟，鈴口分泌更多微微帶點濁白的液體，

「哼啊！...淨漢...」

知秀想要與淨漢接吻，無奈淨漢已經沉浸在至高無上的快樂裡，並沒有發覺他的所求。淨漢翹著屁股承受勝徹的衝撞，上身趴在知秀懷裡哈啊哈啊不斷喘氣呻吟。淨漢吐出的熱氣剛好打在知秀胸前的豆粒上，惹得知秀輕顫。

知秀報復似的使力掐了把淨漢的乳尖，使淨漢的呻吟聲一下拔高，然後知秀似乎是覺得用力過頭趕緊又輕輕柔摸安慰安慰發紅的果實。

勝澈還在埋頭苦幹。淨漢的肉壁又濕又熱又軟，規律的收縮加上不時的痙攣  
讓勝澈爽的視線都有些模糊，大腦也軟的如同一團漿糊，如潮的快意使他越發快速抽插邊低低呻吟，直至肉柱磨過小惡魔深處的一塊軟肉時，感受到身下人大力地抖了一下，喘吟高低不絕，勝澈知道他找到了地方，便朝那一點猛攻了起來。

勝澈的力道之大把淨漢一直撞進知秀胸膛，知秀都有些承受不住撞擊，抬眼責備的看向愛人，無奈對方此時的心思根本不在自己身上，沒有看見自己的責怪，依舊大幅度的抽插著。知秀無聲的嘆了口氣，只好先放棄撫慰自己，兩手抱緊抓牢身體又軟了幾分神智不清的小惡魔。

「哈啊....嗯啊！...好、舒服！嗯啊!哈啊!」

感受到體內那粗壯物體的熱度更高了些，撞擊也越來越兇猛，淨漢仰起頭半瞇著眼發出如幼貓般的輕嘆，他從沒感受如此愉悅快樂，其他惡魔說的真的沒錯！這感覺真的太棒了！酸麻酥癢一股腦全從身體裡往外湧，陣陣快意蓄積湧上，而且隨著著快感的累積，他清楚地感受到自己體內伸出湧出一股從來不曾有的能量，是那麼強大壯盛，小惡魔一下子明瞭那就是用來完成契約的力量。

可是淨漢的本能告訴他這股能量還不夠！還不夠強盛！如果要一次完成兩個人的心願的話.........

小惡魔掙扎著讓理智回來一些，他微微抬頭用發紅的雙眼看著知秀，聲音細細的喚著他，

「知、知秀......」

知秀聽到淨漢的呼喊，立刻望向淨漢，溫柔摸上淨漢通紅的雙頰，有些心疼地開口，「怎麼了？是不是勝澈太用力了？我讓他小力點......」

「不、不是，我...嗯啊啊啊啊！」淨漢搖搖頭，他被插的說話斷斷續續，很難說出完整的一句話，只能一個字一個字說，無奈敏感點再次被輾過，淨漢脫口而出的變成了一聲高亢尖叫，卻又很努力要表達想法，淚眼汪汪說不出話與可憐兮兮的模樣讓知秀心疼極了，肚裡微微起了火，抬腳就往崔勝哲一踢，總算把幹的發狠的人拉回理智。

勝澈停下動作就發現自家愛人正瞪著他，心下一驚，該不會他做的狠了傷到淨漢或是讓他痛了吧！？

趕緊低頭查看小惡魔的狀況，白皙的腰部被他握出紅痕，白皙的臀肉被撞的通紅。淫水還在滴落的小穴口也紅腫，大力操幹之下被翻出的媚肉可憐兮兮的想回到原來的位子，模樣很是悽慘狼狽。

勝澈邊在心中罵自己邊急忙把性器從淨漢體內退出，惹得小惡魔又是一聲嚶嚀。

然而待勝澈退離穴道，淨漢卻把頭搖的跟波浪鼓般，淚眼汪汪努力撐起身子抽噎開口，

「不是，嗚，不要離開......」淨漢吸了下鼻子，偏過頭看勝澈一眼又回頭望著知秀，才張嘴解釋，

「是、一、一起，知秀和勝澈一起進來！」

淨漢這話語彷彿投下一顆震撼彈，在勝澈知秀腦地袋頓時炸開，使的腦中一片空白。兩人愣愣盯著淨漢好一時間，似乎不是很理解小惡魔說的話。

「一、一起進去？」緩衝一陣子知秀也只能吐出這四個字，對於小惡魔的要求他覺得太訝異、太不可思議了，這種事情，真的有可能發生嗎？

淨漢表情真摯的點點頭，「這樣才有足夠的能量完成心願......」

因為太過震驚從剛剛就保持嘴巴張開的勝澈終於回過神，他微微皺起眉，

「一起進去會讓你受傷的.........」勝澈憂心的說，知秀也點頭表示他同樣擔心。

然而淨漢卻很有自信的表示絕對不會有問題，他兩手向後伸摸上自己的臀瓣用力向兩側掰開，留著水的粉嫩的凹陷完整呈現在勝澈眼前，還一縮一合彷彿在邀請勝澈的巨物進入。勝澈頓時腦袋又炸了一次，鼻腔也發熱，慌忙用手一抹，還好沒流鼻血，不然就太丟臉了。

勝澈咬牙極力忍著想回到窄緊溫暖的幽穴，故作鎮定開口，

「淨漢都這麼說了......試試看吧？知秀？」

男人啊果然都是喜愛視覺刺激及用下半身思考的動物，剛剛還在擔心會不會傷到小惡魔現在卻跟著說服還有些猶豫的知秀。

看著眼睛又亮晶晶的淨漢，還有已經忍耐到快到脖子都變紅快到極限的勝澈，知秀勉為其難點頭答應。淨漢開心地湊上去給他一吻。

兩人要一同進入不是簡單的事，勝澈在上方看得比較清楚，他幫助小惡魔喬好位子，然後必須讓位於下方的知秀先進到淨漢體內他再插入會比較好也比較不會弄傷淨漢。

淨漢雙手攀在知秀肩膀，微翹起屁股讓勝澈方便掰開他的屁股。知秀扶著自己的玉莖，頭部對準縮張不已的小穴緩緩撐開穴口插了進去，才進到前段知秀已經忍不住發出嘆息，他理解方才勝澈為什麼會失去理智了！淨漢的穴蕊徑道實在是太美妙了，滾熱的腸肉天賦異稟地過來適力吸著肉柱讓他舒服的叫喊出聲，搭上小惡魔身體時不時的抽蓄顫動更帶來更高一層的快感。

太可怕了，這極致的舒服。

看知秀一插入淨漢身體就爽的眼神有些迷亂，小惡魔的呻吟聲也又高亢又甜膩。他微微笑了一下，也迫不及待要進到讓人會沉迷的藝術品裡，只是怕會傷到淨漢，所以必須緩慢小心謹慎的進行。

等到勝澈也完全進到小惡魔體內，那穴口的皺褶被兩人的性器擴展開來，周圍的一圈軟肉被撐得極致有些反白，雖然淨漢嘴上說沒問題，但是被完全撐開的小穴看上去還是有些恐怖。勝澈確定沒讓淨漢受傷流血後向知秀點點頭表示沒事。兩人都呆著不動讓淨漢適應他們的存在。

淨漢仰頭顫抖短促的喘息著，一次吃下兩人的肉莖還是有點吃力，但是還好他是惡魔啊！不過半分鐘就適應了，空虛感一下子源源不斷湧上，淨漢扭動腰身，喘息也變得誘人妖繞。

「嗯啊...可、可以動動！嗚啊！」

得到允許的勝澈知秀有默契的開始一前一後的頂入退離，齊齊摩擦肉壁，毫不間斷並準確無誤的輾過磨蹭淨漢最敏感的那塊軟肉，滔滔不息的快意惹的小惡魔控制不住浪叫，盈徹滿室的媚叫與淫穢的水漬聲讓兩人越發起進的賣力動著。

「淨漢！.....你、真的太棒了！」知秀忍不住讚嘆。太過強烈的快感似有螞蟻爬過神經，酸麻酥癢一股腦全從接合處順著脊椎往腦部傳達，靈魂都要要被沖散了。

「...嗯啊！ 好厲害！哈啊！好棒！啊啊啊！」淨漢腦袋已成一片空白，他眼球不住上翻，目光渙散地囈語。唾液混和汗水淚水菜臉上流淌。被強烈力道瘋狂地摩擦和進出，鋪天蓋地而來的快感在體內交互亂竄，慢慢帶著他到達欲望的巔峰。

而勝澈，滅頂的快感讓他再也不能思考任何東西，他只能遵循最原始的慾望，沉溺在交歡的歡愉中。

兩人大汗淋漓奮力的抽動著，連續不斷地猛力深挺之下，感覺到淨漢後庭突然劇烈收縮，全身肌肉緊繃微微顫抖，這是高潮來臨的前兆。

「嗚嗚！要、快到了！哈啊啊！」淨漢閉著眼大喊，

勝澈與知秀也說自己就快到達頂點。衝上腦海的是徘山倒海的快感，一瞬間，頭皮陣陣發麻，兩人暢快地低吼著將自己白色的燙液噴薄而出，激射在淨漢滾燙的內部，沖刷著他敏感的腸壁，使的人又是一陣一陣的抽蓄痙攣，夾的勝澈知秀渾身一顫，將最後一滴白濁全部奉獻給小惡魔。

說時遲那時快，淨漢整個人開始微微發出光芒，勝澈知秀曉得時機到了！不由得有些緊張起來。果然下一秒淨漢眼睛再睜開時已變為凌厲的金色，

「願望？」小惡魔問。

勝澈知秀將淨漢緊緊抱住。

「我們要永遠與你在一起。」兩人同時道。

在勝澈知秀許完願的下一秒，淨漢整個人大放光芒，炫白的光刺的兩人都睜不開眼睛，直到十幾秒後聽到小惡魔有些疲累卻帶著笑意的聲音在耳邊響起，

「契約成立。」

幾百年後。

「呀，勝澈！知秀！你也管管你家淨漢啊！！！」珉奎氣急敗壞推開房屋大門，看一人優雅坐在桌前喝茶看書，一人在地上做伏地挺身。對於他的到來僅僅只給了一個眼神。他的怒氣值不禁又上升一度。

「淨漢又對你怎麼了？」知秀淡淡地問，邊啜了口茶。

「他又把我家給拆了！這是這個月第五次了！」珉奎氣憤地說，這個傢伙，只不過是上次偷吃了他一顆草莓，就天天去找他的碴，天天鬧他！快把他給煩死了！

勝澈從地上爬起來，撇了一眼氣到臉色發青的珉奎，聳聳肩，

「你有錯在先，淨漢可記恨了。幫不了你。」

「呀！他就最聽你們的話了，就不能.............」珉奎拉著一張臉，但是話都還沒說完呢，就被笑咪咪的知秀打斷，

「我們都還沒找你算帳呢！為什麼要吃淨漢的草莓？」

「呃............」珉奎汗顏.................他怎麼忘了這兩人溺愛淨漢到了一種無人的境界了啊.......................他幹啥自尋死路呢......................

才想開口幫自己辯解，結果還沒說話又被打擾，

淨漢從門外拍著翅膀飛入，不開心的看著珉奎，

「你這個偷草莓賊來我家幹嘛？」

「來告狀呢！」勝澈笑著接住淨漢往懷裡撈，淨漢聽了嘴巴嘟的更高，滿滿顯示寶寶不爽了

知秀一看寶貝生氣了馬上提議，「淨漢啊！珉奎有個珍貴的菜園，我們去把他掀了吧！」

淨漢果然來了興趣！眼睛閃著光，「我們快去！」

於是三人一同展開翅膀到珉奎的菜園大搞破壞去了。

珉奎愣了一下才搞清楚事情的走向，他慌亂無措的展開翅膀追上去。

「別啊，那是圓佑託我照顧的菜園啊！我會被他殺掉的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

end.


End file.
